The invention relates to an improvement in a switching type hook, which is mounted on a wall surface in an automobile room or the like and ox which a jacket, a shopping bag or the like is hung.
Conventional switching (opening and closing) type hooks are constructed such that a hook member 3 made of a resin is pivotally mounted to a lower end of a hook base 1 made of a resin by a pin 2. With such switching type hooks, when in non-use, the hook member 3 is turned to be received in the hook base 1 such that their facing side surfaces come close to each other, and when in use, the hook member 3 is turned to a horizontal position to be drawn out (see FIG. 5).
Such conventional switching type hooks are constructed such that when the hook member 3 is drawn out to a horizontal position, a stopper portion 4 formed at a lower end of the hook member 3 is caused to abut against an underside of the hook base 1 so that a load applied to the hook member 3 is born.
In this manner, conventional switching type hooks involve a problem that since resin materials themselves are caused to contact with each other to thereby bear a load applied to the hook member 3, there is a need of ensuring a considerably large contact space (contact between the hook base 1 and the stopper portion 4 of the hook member 3) on the hook base 1 whereby the hook base 1 is made large in external size.
The present invention has been contemplated to solve the above-mentioned problem of the prior art and provide a switching type hook capable of making a hook base small-sized while meeting the requirements of a predetermined strength and durability.
The invention provides a switching type hook, in which a lower end of a hook member made of a resin is pivotally mounted to a lower end of a hook base made of a resin by a horizontal pin so that the hook member is made turnable, characterized in that a bolt for fixing of the hook base has its head projecting above and near the horizontal pin so that when the hook member is drawn out to a horizontal position, a stopper portion formed on an inner side of a lower end of the hook member is caused to contact with a side surface of the head of the bolt.
In addition, the head of the bolt can be tapered.
With the switching type hook according to the present invention, when the hook member is drawn out to a horizontal position, the stopper portion formed at the inner side of the lower end of the hook member is caused to contact directly with the side surface of the head of the bolt for fixing of the hook base to bear a load, so that there is no need of providing a large contact space on the hook base. Accordingly, the hook base can be made small-sized without degrading strength and durability.